


Coming Home

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco Coming Home, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healer Draco, Kind of a drabble, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short, Very small mention of self harm, long distance, long time apart, very small mention of eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: After two years working with a confidential Auror team, Draco is finally coming home. Harry has been waiting for two years for this moment, and it's finally here.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> All fluff. Based off of this prompt: After long periods apart, these can include A picking up B and spinning them around. Fingers pressing into cheeks, palms cupping necks, and breathless laughs when they finally come up for air.

Harry heard the distant sounds of the train rumbling into the station and his heart stuttered and quickened as the train got closer. The bright light of the train washed into the station, glaring into Harry’s face

“Sir, if you could step back please,” the worker put his hand in front of Harry’s chest.

Harry looked down and noticed that his newly shined black shoes were a few inches over the yellow line. He mumbled something along the lines of “sorry,” but all the only thing he could think of was a blinding smile and pale cheeks.

He was coming. Draco was coming home. After two years of a specialized Healer mission, and he was coming _home_.

Harry tipped his weight onto the balls of his feet and bounced in impatience. The black shadow of the train eased its way to a stop in the station, and a whoosh of air steamed out from under the wheels.

“When do they unboard? Right away?” Harry turned nervously to the same worker who had asked him to step back.

“I suspect they’ll get out in order of the seats, sir,” he said politely.

“Oh. Sure.”

“Waiting for somebody?” the worker said with a small smile.

Harry huffed out a sigh, “Yes, actually. My boyfriend.”

“Ah.”

“I haven’t seen him in two years, you know,” Harry let out a small, anxious smile.

“Break up?” The worker said a little pityingly.

“Oh, no!” A gust of breathy laughter left Harry. “No, no. He’s, um, working. He’s been working. On an exclusive medical service. I haven’t been allowed to stay in contact with him. He’s been…. Uh….accompanying a law enforcement….group. Yes.”

“Wow. Two years. That’s quite a while. Think things will stay the same?” The worker said kindly. He was only trying to make small talk to ease Harry’s nerves, but a small shiver of fear trickled into his stomach.

“I don’t know,” Harry breathed. “But I love him.”

“Then you’ll be alright,” the worker said and shuffled off to help open the train doors.  

Harry nodded himself and looked anxiously over the crowds of people spilling out the train doors. Draco. Draco. Draco. Home.

Brown, and black, and the occasional dirty blonde shuffled past in various states of depression. There was no stunningly too bright blonde. No sign of him. Draco, Draco, Draco.

Nothing.

The crowd spilling out of the train like lukewarm tea thinned out slowly, leaving barely anyone except for the occasional traveler lumbering off the gray, steel plated train with luggage they could barely carry and grim faces lined with disappointment.

Harry’s stomach dropped coldly, and the trembles in his hands shook violently with anticipation dying down only to flare up in anxiety. Draco. Where was he?

He wasn’t there. No sign of him. No sign of his faint huffs of annoyance. No hints of the sound of his laughter ringing out like the honey smooth sounds of the record player humming out a tune at home. No inklings of the sly wink he’d sneak Harry when he made jokes that no one would get but the two of them. None of the sweet kisses he would constantly press just under Harry’s jaw to forever remember when he leaned down to whisper for the first time, _I love you_.

He wasn’t here.

Harry looked down at the shiny leather of his laced shoes, and slowly spun to begin the long walk back to the closest safe Apparition location. Harry stood for a long minute, facing away from the train and doing everything in his power not to give into the pressure behind his eyes, screeching at him to let the pain fall in the form of tears down his face. He would have to wait until he got home before he could break down. Harry’s rib cage expanded with a breath that went all the way through his stomach, and he lifted his chin to take the first step away.

“Harry?” A soft voice said cautiously behind him.

Harry froze mid-step and didn’t move. Didn’t breathe, didn’t twitch an inch. Please let this be real. Draco, Draco, Draco. It had to be.

Harry’s thoughts screamed at him again, begging himself to just spin around a little bit if only to see the imagined image of Draco standing there out of the corner of his eye.

A footstep scuffed behind him.

Please, please, be real. Please let him be really here.

“Harry?” The voice said again.

More footsteps scooted behind him until Harry could hear someone breathing close to him. More steps again, and then fair blonde hair edged just into Harry’s periphery. Harry might as well have been a marble statue judging by the way he was standing. There was more scooting and then absolute silence. Although Harry was determined to look only straight ahead at the Kings Cross sign, pale skin as white as paper contrasted with ice cold eyes, swept back blonde hair, and sharp black robes crossed right in front of his line of sight.

“Are you alright?” The gentle voice asked, the question trailing off at the end so that it was almost barely audible.

With that, Harry’s head slowly lifted to look into the eyes of one Draco Malfoy.

His face was thinner, which made his cheekbones jut out even more dramatically than they had before. Harry blinked away the memory of just a year ago, with Harry placing a plate of freshly cooked food in front of Draco, reminding him that he really did have to eat.

His eyes were their usual stone gray, but so warm, an expression that Harry hadn’t seen on Draco up until he was 20 years old, when Harry made spaghetti for their one year anniversary and Draco had cried he was so happy to see the look on Harry’s face when Draco said that he liked the spaghetti. His shoulders were set with firmness, something Harry knew Draco hated because he had learned it from his father. Or the full lips open just slightly with nervousness. Lips that Harry had kissed more times than he could count, lips that had whispered dirty jokes into Harry’s ear, lips that had pressed paths down Harry’s stomach with hushed promises, trailing behind the burning sensation of true love.

“Harry,” Draco said.

In one movement, Harry surged towards Draco, grabbing him by the folds in his robes to press his lips to his and spin him around once in a pure moment of untouched joy. Draco’s laughter sang out with the lift of his feet off the ground, sounding just exactly how Harry remembered it.

Draco’s feet alighted on the ground, and there wasn’t a moment to breathe before Harry lifted one hand up to the side of Draco’s face and Harry was leaning forward again to reach Draco. Draco’s hands rode up carefully to grip onto Harry’s shoulders and hold him close. Harry’s hands flew up to hold Draco’s face painstakingly slowly, pressing his thumbs to Draco’s cheeks, enjoying the ability to revel in the soft skin of Draco’s face smiling back at him.

Draco let out one breathless laugh, and suddenly the quietness of being away for so long was gone. Draco’s lips were determined as they pressed urgently over every angle of Harry’s face, and then moved swiftly over the corners of his mouth, curving up around every aspect of his mouth. Without a moment of pause, Draco’s lips shifted upward even further, slanting up across the hollows of his cheeks and fluttering over the tops of his cheekbones. Salt greeted Draco and he leaned his head back slightly to look at the tears tracking revolutions down Harry’s face.

“Don't cry,” Draco breathed, swiping his thumbs over Harry’s brow bones and eyelids over and over again in a repetitive motion.

“I missed you so much,” Harry whispered, his cheeks beginning to get ruddy with embarrassment.

“Merlin, I missed you too,” Draco breathed, his eyes scanning Harry’s.

Draco flattened one hand against the small of Harry’s back and pulled him close into a bone crushing hug. Harry slowly set his forehead down on Draco’s shoulder and Draco sighed in happy relief.

“I don’t even know how to…” Draco began.

“It’s been so lonely—”

“-without you by my side,” Draco finished.

“The apartment was so empty, and I missed the sound of you so much. When you patter around in your socks in the morning because you get cold so easily. And the hissing of the tea pot because you refuse to use the coffee maker for hot water. And when you hum to yourself when you do your hair because your mother hummed when she did your hair when you were younger. And when you’d wake up in the middle of the night and press your nose into my neck, and my lord, you’re always so cold. And—”

“Harry!” Draco’s laugh rang out happily. “Breathe!”

“I can’t. You’re here. You’re here. I didn’t know if you were coming back,” Harry laughed airily. “But you’re here.”

“You didn’t think I was going to come back?” Draco’s smile dropped.

“I didn’t know,” Harry closed his eyes and turned his face towards Draco’s neck.

“Harry….”

“Yeah?”

“Were you okay?” Draco asked, his voice dropping.

“Okay?” Harry looked at Draco with confusion.

“I worried about you. And I missed you, but I worried. I know how you have a hard time on your own. I mean, you wake up every night with nightmares and you can’t move, and you can’t breathe. And your panic attacks, how were they? And…. self harm? Did you hurt yourself?”

“Draco…”

“Please tell me you didn’t hurt yourself.”

“I didn’t hurt myself. And Draco, I was okay. I-I… I had a couple of breakdowns, but I promise I was okay! And I didn’t sleep much but I-”

Draco wrapped his arms even tighter around Harry and squeezed him tightly.

“Did you eat?” Harry asked, pulling away from Draco and poking his cheek.

“I did my best.”

Harry glared at Draco and placed his hands on either side of Draco’s cheeks.

“Not enough, I don’t think. It’s alright. You’re home now. And I’ll be cooking now.”

“I don’t know how I survived two years without your cooking,” Draco’s laugh rings out again. His hand reaches out to intertwine with Harry’s, and Harry grins back at Draco.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Harry whispered.

“Me too,” Draco shifts his eyes downward.

“Every single day I was missing your warmth pressed up against my side, and counting down the days until you would be back,” Harry said, throwing his hand to his forehead mockingly.

“Don't be a drama queen” Draco snapped. Draco glared at Harry before his face relaxed again. “Are you being serious?”

“Of course I am, you idiot.”

“Good. I missed you, too.”

Harry blushed and leaned over to Draco to swiftly settle a kiss onto his cheek.

“Home?” Harry asked.

“Home.”

Harry turned to grab the handle of Draco’s case from him.

“Thanks.” A soft smile spread across Draco’s face and he reached a hand out to Harry. Harry looked down at Draco’s hand, and without pausing, threaded his fingers through Draco’s.

Draco looked at Harry for a moment, and then tilted his weight to press a warm kiss just under Harry’s jaw. Bright color rose up Harry’s face, and Draco settled his forehead to rest against Harry’s cheek.

“You smell like home,” Draco whispered.

Harry put his head down on Draco’s and then pulled him forward by the hand in the direction of the Apparition point. Draco let out a peal of laughter, and they swirled away with a small _pop._

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: July 7, 2019


End file.
